Missing For Kazusa
by ryukutari
Summary: Anak itu datang dari masa depan!/Kazusa hilang, Kemanakah dia?/Himeka bersatu,Bisakah dipisahkan lagi?/Wah, dia seorang idola!/Tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan, kami menyerah/ kita tak bisa merubah masa lalu,tapi kita bisa merubah masa depan #summary yang sangat gaje
1. Chapter 1

**Akhirnya dapet nge publish juga fic ini, huh, rasanya kayak 'miskin inspirasi' (yah, sepertinya agak nyari nyari inspirasi di anime ama komik Kamichama Karin dan Kamichama Karin Chu #byur .disiram air.)**

**Sequel dari 'Hari Kesialan Kazune' ( Kazune :heh?,kenapa aku dijadikan fic yang mempunyai nasib sial,sih?! Ryu**_**:**_**masih mending 'Hari kesialan Kazune' daripada 'Hari kematian Kazune' itu lebih buruk lagi. Kazune:Hmph!..—dia ngambek—,jangan urusin,lanjut ja yuk!)**

**Dan identiknya pasti fic ini jelek,GaJe,sangat membingungkan (Ryu gitu loh) ^,^**

**Lagi nggak mood basa basi base dan seterusnya nih…**

**Baca baca aja..**

**Kamichama Karin (chu) ©Koge Donbo**

**WARNING!: Fantasy,OOC,Typo nyebar,GaJeAm(Ga Jelas Amat),AU (entah apa artinya?),Romance,LeDaJe(Lebih Dari Jelek), penggunaan EYD tidak sesuai pada tongosnya eeh,tempatnya dan beberapa kata yang ilang pada saat nge publish, maklumi ya kalo sangat nggak nyambung -.-****"****dan Pastilah masih banyak kesalahan lainnya, YAKIN pasti ada..!(Semangat '45 seorang **_**author **_**bernama Ryu, mengingat hari 17 Agustus dah deket)**

**Summary:** _anak ini dari masa depan!/_Kazusa hilang,kemanakah ia?/ Himeka bersatu, bisakah dipisahkan lagi?/ wah, dia seorang idola../ tak ada yang bisa dilakukan.., kami menyerah… / kita tak bisa merubah masa lalu, tapi kita bisa merubah masa depan..

**# summary yang sangat gaje**

**chapter 1: Anak Ini Dari Masa Depan!**

**Missing For Kazusa**

**(Sequel dari Hari Kesialan Kazune) **

Waktu menunjukan pukul 02.00 malam, Karin terbangun dari tidurnya, ia mengucek matanya dan melirik jam weker yang ada di atas meja,( iya yalah diatas meja masa nempel di tembok).Ia beranjak dari tempat tidur menuju merasa dirinya tak ngantuk padahal baru jam 2 kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi.

'brakbrukplarr!' seketika terdengar bunyi bagaikan benda hancur(?).

Mendengar suara sekencang itu,Karin segera menuju asal muasal suara tersebut.

"Kazune kun!?" Tanya Karin memastikan, ia mendongak

"Huwa..wa..wa _mushi!_" jerit Kazune yang duduk ketakutan di atas lemari

"Heh?!" Karin bingung bagaikan berkata 'Cuma lalat?', 'plakk!' ia kemudian memukul lalat kecil itu.

Merasa sudah aman, Kazunepun turun dari lemari yang ia naiki ia merapikan barang barang yang berantakan karana ulahnya tadi, tak lupa ia juga menyemprotkan semprotan 'anti serangga' ke setiap sudut kamarnya.

.

.

.

Setelah semua selesai iapun menghampiri Karin yang menganga melihatnya kerja dari tadi

"Karin, apa kau ingat kejadian tadi?"

_**Flashback beginning **_

"Hore, kita berhasil mengalahkan _meganekko_ kesurupan!" seru Karin kegirangan, mengalahkan Kirio alias Karasuma Kirio yang dirasuki Karasuma Kirikho

"Tapi, perempuan itu…" ucap Michi menggantung kata katanya

"Siapa..?" tanya Kazune yang datang sedetik lalu

"Dia tuh awalnya burung merpat—"

"KAZUSA!" teriak Kazune tiba tiba memotong penjelasan Karin yang rencananya mau nyelasain panjang tambah lebar samadengan rankaian penjelasan yang akan Karin bicarakan # ahh, lupakan itu. Lanjut ke cerita

"Dia hilang" gumam Kazune berbisik, tapi masih bisa didenger. "Pasti mereka ada di suatu tempat" Kazune menduga duga

"Bukan, mereka tidak ada di suatu tempat, mereka ada di suatu waktu!" ucap seorang anak kecil berambut _blonde _

"Oh ya,nak namamu siapa? Kok miyip cekayi cama Cacune cun?" tanya Karin,unyu2 gitu

"Heh,jangan berkata seperti itu!" Kazune memasang mata _death glare_nya yang berapi api (awas kebakar! tuh hangus mata safirmu)

"Namaku Suzu-"

"lebih baik kita pulang , sebelum Karasuma yang pingsan tuh sadar" saran Kazune seraya menutup mulut anak kecil yang berambut _blonde _itu.

Merekapun segera menghilang seiring tiupan angin.

.

.

.

Sampai di rumah...

'Ting tong' Michi menekan bel kediaman Kujyou. Tak lama Kyuu chan membukakan pintu

"_Tadaima_" sapa mereka berempat -Michi,Karin,Kazune, dan Suzune-

" Akhirnya kalian datang juga -shii~" sambut Shii yang kemudian mendorong mereka dibantu Kyuu chan(?) menuju meja makan.

.

.

"Wah,enaknya, baunya sedap" kata Karin lirih terhadap makanan yang sudah ada di hadapannya,begitu juga dengan yang lainnya , mereka sudah ampe netes gitu ilernya (iyuh).

"_Itadakimasu_" kata mereka serempak dam langsung melahap makanan yang sudah ada di depan mereka.

.

.

.

"Hah,kenyang" seru Karin kekenyangan

"Mung..i..ekaran..hali..an..neh" kata Kazune tak jelas karna mulutnya penuh makanan sampe sampe mangkok yang dia bawa ke mulutnya gitu (ih,rakus)

"Hng?" Karin ngga ngerti dengan perkataan Kazune.

Iapun beralih pertanyaan

"Kau nak,siapa namamu?" tanya Karin menatap seorang anak kecil yang juga sibuk dengan makanannya

"Nama..u..u.. " jawab anak tersebut tak jelas juga

"Heh?" Karin bingung lagi. 'mereka secara fisik sama,secara rakusnya juga sama' pikir Karin dengan tampang aneh gitu. 'tit tilulit tilulit tulit tulit'(_background sounds)_

.

.

.

Selesai makan..

"Tadi benar benar pertarungan yang sengit ya.." ucap Michi memulai pembicaraan

"Himeka!" tiba tiba Kazune teringat dengan Himeka dan lari disusul Karin,Michi,Shii dan anak kecil itu menuju kamar Himeka.

Sampai di kamar Himeka..

"Kakak.." bisik anak kecil itu pelan tetapi masih bisa di denger

"Oh ya,dari tadi aku nanya siapa kau dan kenapa kau tadi memanggil Himeka dengam sebutan 'kakak'?!" tanya Karin yang menekankan kata 'Kakak'

"Namaku Suzune, mama" sahut anak kecil tersebut yang diketahui bernama Suzune

"Mama? tunggu dulu,kau-Suzune menyebutku mama dan Kazune dengan sebutan papa,apa maksud dari semua ini?" Karin bertanya terang terangan(?)

"Himeka _nii-chan_ adalah kakakku , dari masa lalu, dan aku adalah anak kalian dari masa depan" jelas Suzune. Karin mengerutkan dahinya ia tak mengerti sama sekali dengan yang dikatakan Suzune

"Itu benar, di masa lalu kita adalah sepasang kekasih, Karin atau Kujyou Suzuka dan anak kita bernama Himeka aku adalah kloning Kazuto Kujyou,ayahku. Ayahku merubah istrinya-Kujyou Suzuka menjadi bayi, dan tumbuh besar sebagai Karin Hanazono di depanku sekarang,maaf Karin aku baru bisa memberitaumu sekarang.." terang Kazune panjang tambah lebar.

"Aku baru mengetahui semua itu" ucap Karin dengan tatapan kosong

_**Flashback finish**_

"Iya, aku mengingat kejadian tadi" sahut Karin datar

"Benarkah di masa depan kita akan menjadi sepasang kekasih dan memiliki anak bernama Suzune?" tanya Kazune

'Deg' Kazune menarik tangan Karin

"Ka..Kazune-kun?" tanya Karin aneh dengan prilaku Kazune yang tiba tiba memeluknya

"Ka..Karin!?" Kazune terkejut dengan prilakunya sendiri, wajah mereka udah bagaikan tomat merah baru petik diremas diolesin tuh ke wajah mereka.

"An..anggap ini sebagai rahasia, a..aku tidur dulu yah,u..dah ngantuk!" Kata Kazune gugup dan' bluuk' dia tidur

Karin hanya bisa pergi ke kamarnya dengan wajah yang _blushing_ karna mengingat kejadian tadi..

.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1, yang pasti nggak nyambung sama judul kan?

ditambah lagi nih fic gaje,jelek,abal , iyuh! duh kalo di publish kata katanya banyak yang ngilang! rugi deh, bikin nih fic mati-matian!

tunggu chapter berikutnya y..

minta saran dari review ya..

review bolehlah, sekedar baca juga boleh..


	2. Chapter 2

**Okelah udah lanjut ke chapter berikutnya dengan ciri khas jelek,tak dimengerti,gaje,sulit dibayangkan de el el.**

**Bales para review dulu yah…**

**andien hanazono: heh? Ceritanya bagus? Menurutku ceritanya sangat payah, dan juga terimakasih ya untuk semngatnya ****J**

**guest:bagus? Bagus apaan o.o? Dah lanjut simak aja ya, chapter berikutnya ini yang lebih gaje**

**Lan Dewi: Hihihi ^.^, emang judul ama isi ceritanya kagak nyambung (emang keseringan), dan ngga terlalu menarik*buat ryu*, soalnya kan agak nyari nyari di Kamichama Karinnya…**

**AqiyuBellachan: Hehe,ini fic bukan permainan sepak bola, dan sesudah itu makasih yah buat saran di review yah!**

**Yamamoto Hikaru: Heh, keren? yang ada aq nyari nyari ide di Kamichama Karinnya , Kirihiko, baru tau, karena Kazune bilang Kirihiko gaje gitu *eps.25* and thanks for review!**

**Asihana Natsuki: Kalo tentang kata kata, Ryu make bahasa sehari hari makanya nggak nyambung, hehe :-D , dan arigatou untuk reviewnya..**

**Jamilah: udah next, ganbatte for yourself too! :D**

**Kamichama Karin (chu) ©Koge Donbo**

**WARNING!: Fantasy,OOC,Typo nyebar,GaJeAm(Ga Jelas Amat),AU (entah apa artinya?),Romance,LeDaJe(Lebih Dari Jelek), penggunaan EYD tidak sesuai pada tongosnya eeh,tempatnya dan beberapa (banyak) kata yang ilang pada saat nge publish, maklumi ya kalo sangat nggak nyambung -.-****"**** dan Pastilah masih banyak kesalahan lainnya, YAKIN pasti ada..!**

**Summary: **Anak ini dari masa depan!/_Kazusa hilang,kemanakah ia?_/ Himeka bersatu, bisakah dipisahkan lagi?/ wah, dia seorang idola../ tak ada yang bisa dilakukan.., kami menyerah… / kita tak bisa merubah masa lalu, tapi kita bisa merubah masa depan..

**# summary yang sangat gaje**

**Missing For Kazusa **

**(Sequel dari Hari Kesialan Kazune) **

**Chapter 2: Kazusa Hilang,Kemanakah Ia?**

Pagi yang cerah, tidak terbit, tidak gadis bermata hijau_ emerlard_ terbangun dari alam hanya membuka matanya saja, tak berkutik sama kejadian membuatnya hanya menatap kosong langit langit kamar. 'Apa yang harus ku lakukan, aku tak dapat menstabilkan detak jantungku' hanya bersembunyi dibalik selimut tebal miliknya.

"Kau kira sudah jam berapa sekarang KARIN!?" teriak Kazune seraya membuka kencang pintu kamar Karin

"Ka..Kazune kun? _do..doushite?"_ tanya Karin agak gugup menatap Kazune yang marah besar sepertinya

"_Baka! _kau ingat sekarang sekolah!" ucap Kazune seraya mengusap keningnya

"Oh ya! aku lupa.." kata Karin tergesa gesa iapun segera menyiapkan diri untuk kesekolah.

.

.

.

Setelah semua itu, Karin menuju meja sarapan bersama

"_Itadakimasu_" ucap mereka-Karin,Michi,Kazune,Shii dan Suzune

"Ada yang tau, tadi malem jam 2 pagi,Karin dan Kaz-"

"Michi!"

"Nishikiori!" seru Kazune dan menutup mulut Michi yang kebetulan ada di sebelahnya,Karinpun mengajak Michi menuju keluar ruang makan tersebut.

"Huf" Michi bernafas lega setelah Karin melapas tangannya, " Hanazono san,bukankah kemarin kau berpelukan dengan Kazune?" celetuk Michi

"Kau melihatnya?" tanya Karin mengintrogasi(?) Michi

"Benar.." jawab Michi singkat

"Tutup mulutmu !" perintah Karin.

"Untuk apa,juga cuma Shii dan Suzune" Sahut Michi santai

"Aku tak ingin mengungkit kejadian itu lagi" ucap Karin dengan wajahnya yang dicat merah

" Woi! cepatlah! sudah jam berapa sekarang!" teriak Kazune dari ruang makan, sontak Karim dan Michi pun melihat jam dinding

"Jam 07.30!" kata Michi dan Karin barengan dengan nada sangat tinggi.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya tepat waktu juga.." ucap Karin lega

"Karin,apa nanti kau ada waktu kosong?" tanya Kazune meghampirinya

"Sepertinya aq tidak mempunyai waktu kosong,pr sekolahku menumpuk.." jawab Karin seraya tidur tiduran diatas meja

"Okelah," sahut Kazune kecewa :'(

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah,sampai di rumah

"Huh,tidak ada makanan? aku lapar.." lirih Karin

"Kau pasti lapar ,karena sejak tadi pagi tak makan" tebak Kazune

"Apa yang harus ku lalukan Kazune kun, aku lapar.." rengek Karin

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan diluar?" tawar Kazune

"Baiklah " jawab Karin singkat

.

.

.

Karin dan Kazunepun tiba disebuah rumah makan.

"Karin,kau memilih apa?" tanya Kazune yang jarang sekali bertampang ramah seperti itu seraya menunjukan daftar menu..

"Eeto.." Karin bingung dengan masakan yang bervariasi dalam menu

"Pesan sekotak belut goreng ya.." Kazune memesan ke seorang pelayan rumah makan

"Aku tak serakus itu kali!" bentak Karin

"Kau pikir kau makan sendiri apa?" tanya Kazune kembali dengan tampang bekunya egh, dingin maksudnya

"Satu kotak bareng dengan kau, Kazune kun? iyuh!" ucap Karin seolah tak percaya

.

.

.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, sekotak belut gorengpun sudah dihidangkan di depan hidung mereka. Karin menelan ludah, perutnya keroncongan gaje, dan akan mengambil salah satu dari belut goreng itu dengan sumpit

'tak' belut goreng yang akan Karin ambil, juga akan diambil sama Kazune jadi, mereka nyumpit belut barengan tuh.. (_author:_ cie..cie..cie..#plaakk! dilempar sepatu sama Kazune)

Kazunepun mengambil kembali sepatu yang tadi dilempar ke arah _author_.Melihat Kazune yang sedang pergi mengambil sepatu, Karin segera menghabiskan sekotak belut goreng yang ada di hadapannnya.'Wah enak!' pikir lama Kazunepun datang

"Karin, kemana semua belut gorengnya?" tanya Kazune seraya menunjuk kotak yang bersih tanpa noda hanya menepuk perutnya, seperti mengucapkan 'semua itu sudah ada di perutku'.Kazune hanya menggeleng pelan.

.

.

.

Selesai itu, mereka keluar menuju taman yang kebetulan bersebelahan dengan rumah makan yang mereka kunjungi.

"Karin, bukankah indah pemandangan disini?" tanya Kazune berbasa basi

"Memang indah, apalagi saat menyaksikan matahari terbenam" sahut Karin santai

"Tentang Kazusa, Himeka, apa yang kita harus perbuat?" tanya Kazune seraya menyipitkan matanya yang menatap matahari terbenam

"Hu wa ha ha!" tiba tiba seseorang terjun dari pohon(?) menuju mereka

"_Meganekko_ terjun dari pohon!" Seru Karin yang kaget dengan kedatangan Kirio dari pohon

"Aku bukan _meganekko _terjun dari pohon, namaku Karasuma Kirio!"

"_Ego Sumu Deus!"_

_"I Am God!" _ seru mereka berkamika

"Aku tak muncul untuk berperang" ucap Kirio santai sambil bersandar di sebuah pohon

"Hng?!" Karin dan Kazune bingung mereka seolah tak percaya

"Kalian tau mengapa?" tanya Kirio dengan senyum liciknya, "Karena ini" lanjutnya. Latar yang awalnya adalah sebuah taman berubah menjadi sebuah ruangan dan terdapat tiga orang yang sedang bercakap cakap

.

.

.

_"Jika kau tak ingin menyerahkan formula itu, maka dia yang akan dijadikan bayaran" ucap salah seorang bermata seperti kucing tapi tak menyekap seseorang perempuan berambut__** blonde**__panjang, benar, dia adalah Kazusa_

_"Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya Karasuma!" sahut seorangnya lagi yang mempunyai mata beriris coklat_

_"Aku ingin formula itu, aku ingin menjadi manusia yang kebal selamanya! KUJYOU!" bentak seseorang yang dipanggil Karasuma atau lebih lengkapnya Karasuma Kirihiko _

_"Seandainya ku tak menyerahkannya?" Tanya orang yang dipanggil Kujyou atau lebih lengkapnya juga Kujyou Kazuto memancing Kirihiko _

_"Aku akan membunuh anak ini!" sahut Kirihiko yang kehilangan hanya terdiam seolah memikirkan 'diberi apa tidak'."Okelah,aku akan memberimu waktu satu minggu, jika lebih dari satu minggu kau tau akibatnya" lanjut Kirihiko mengancam._

_._

_._

_._

Latar kembali menjadi sebuah burung berkicau ria, lembayung sore, dan orang orang bermain dengan asyiknya.

"Sekarang aku tak perlu menyerang kalian lagi" ucap Kirio

"Kita hanya menunggu seminggu lagi, benarkan Kirio-sama" lanjut seorang gadis yang tiba tiba muncul dari belakang Kirio

"Kau siapa?" tanya Karin memerhatikan gadis disamping Kirio itu

"Kau akan tau nanti, Kirio-sama ayo kita pergi" ucap gadis itu sembari menarik tangan pergi atau menghilang dengan tiba dari itu Kazune mengajak Karin pulang, sepertinya dia tertekan mengetahui semua ini.

.

.

.

"Himeka-chan kau sudah sadar!" kata Karin senang seraya memeluk Himeka, kesenangan juga dirasakan oleh Kazune, Michi dan yang lainnya

"Karin-chan,Kazune-chan,Michi :-). Dimana Kirio-chan dan Kirika-chan :-\?"

.

.

To be continue

.

.

Yah, chapter 2 sepertinya membingungkan,jelek bahkan lebih, gaje amat, dan susah dibayangin!

_you can only read_

_you can reviews, onegai.._.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 sudah di update! Maaf ya update siput, karena _author _lagi kehabisan stok cerita

Wush… balas review dulu yah…

**Guest: siip udah lanjut**

**Karinokazune: critanya rame ya, untung ga ke pasar. Makasih buat reviewnya**

**Nitsuki Matsushima29: udah lanjut, makasih udah dibilang bagus dan makasih juga untuk reviewnya..**

**Jamilah: udh next, maaf nunggu lama ya ^^ maasih y untuk reviewnya..**

**andien hanazono: gomen, gak maksud nyinggung kok, ryu memang sering mengejek karya ryu sendiri dari dulu maka kebiasaan. And thanks for review!**

**Akira-Bellachan: Kak Bella chan emang mempunyai segudang saran. Arigatou for review skaligus sarannya**

**Kamichama Karin (chu) ©Koge Donbo**

**WARNING!: Fantasy,OOC,Typo nyebar,GaJeAm(Ga Jelas Amat),AU (entah apa artinya?),Romance,LeDaJe(Lebih Dari Jelek), penggunaan EYD tidak sesuai pada tongosnya eeh,tempatnya dan beberapa kata yang ilang pada saat nge publish, maklumi ya kalo sangat nggak nyambung -.-" dan Pastilah masih banyak kesalahan lainnya, YAKIN pasti ada..!**

**Summary: **Anak ini dari masa depan!/Kazusa hilang,kemanakah ia?/ _Himeka bersatu, bisakah_ _dipisahkan lagi?_/ wah, dia seorang idola../ tak ada yang bisa dilakukan.., kami menyerah… / kita tak bisa merubah masa lalu, tapi kita bisa merubah masa depan..

**# summary yang sangat gaje**

**Missing For Kazusa **

**(Sequel dari Hari Kesialan Kazune) **

Michi POV

'Wow, aku sudah bisa berkamika!, sekarang aku akan melindungi semua!' jerit riang di pikiranku, 'Tapi apa maksud dari semua ini?' tanyaku yang membuat pikiranku pusing kembali

"A ha! Suzune" panggilku ke Suzune yang kebetulan lewat

"Apa?" tanyanya heran

"Tentang cincin ini, apakah bisa dijelaskan apa maksud adanya cincin ini?" tanyaku penuh penekanan seraya jongkok menyamakan tinggi ku dengannya dan memperlihatkan cincinku kepadanya

"Itu adalah cincin Neptunus, Dewa Lautan, gunanya untuk _Evolution Of Love_" jelasnya singkat, aku hanya ber "Oh" tanda mengerti seraya berdiri kembali.

Iapun pergi lagi, karena aku penasaran, aku beberapa langkah, aku mengetahui ia menuju kamar Himeka.

.

.

.

'Kreok' aku membuka pintu. Mata kita menatap Himeka yang tengah berbaring di ranjang empuk, kitapun menghampiri ranjang nan mewah tersebut.

"Suzune, kenapa Himeka terlihat berbeda dibanding sebelumnya?" tanyaku penuh keraguan

"Karena mereka sudah bergabung, jadi, dari sifat maupun penampilan mereka menjadi satu" terang Suzune.

.

_Diam melongo menatap Himeka_

_._

Hah?! Apa ini! Kurasa ada hal buruk yang sedang terjadi, mengetahui itu aku melirik cincinku yang ternyata bersinar.

"Suzune, cincin ini bersinar, apa yang mungkin akan terjadi?!" tanyaku panik sekaligus merasa bodoh, karena, hampir semua pertanyaanku kulampiaskan ke anak berusia 5 tahun ini. (_Author:_ uuh, Michi kepo! #tak! Dilempar jam weker yang asalnya misterius (?))#abaikan itu)

.

Michi POV _the end_

_._

Tak lama setelah itu, Karin dan Kazune datang. Mereka memasuki kamar tiba mata Himeka mengijap ngijap setengah sadar.

Setelah matanya benar benar terbuka, ia melihat sekeliling

"Himeka-chan kau sudah sadar!" kata Karin senang seraya memeluk Himeka, kesenangan juga dirasakan oleh Kazune, Michi dan yang lainnya

"Karin-chan,Kazune-chan,Michi. Dimana Kirio-chan dan Kirika-chan?" Tanya Himeka sedikit bingung

"Huh?!" Karin bingung dengan maksud Himeka.

Kazune hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seraya menarik Karin keluar dari kamar Himeka.

.

.

.

"Karin, kau _baka!, _masa kau tak tau Himeka besifat demikian?!" tanya Kazune penuh penekanan

"Gak" sahut Karin singkat

'Plakk!' Kazune menepuk dahinya dan menghela nafas sementara, "Himeka menjadi seperti ini karena mereka telah bersatu yaitu Himeka Kujyou dan Himeka Karasuma menjadikan sifat, ingatan, penampilan mereka menjadi tergabung" Jelas Kazune panjang lebar

"Benarkah?" tanya Karin bertampang bingung

"Bodoh.." kata Kazune yang lantas pergi meninggalakannya

.

.

.

Kazune POV

Aku mulai bingung apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang ini, aku tak tau, bingung mebanjiri pikiranku.

Sekarang aku berada di perpustakaan peninggalan ayahku. Mencari jalan keluar dari permasalahan rumit ini.

"Entah apa yang harus dilakukan?" tanyaku pasrah

"Ada apa Kazune kun?" Tanya seseorang yang tiba tiba datang kemari, oh dia Karin

"Tidak ada apa apa, cuma membaca buku" sahutku santai, tapi aku tak hanya sekedar membaca buku

"Buku apa?" tanyanya

"Hanya sekedar buku bacaan" ucapku seraya menaruh kembali buku yang ku baca

"Oh, ngomong ngomong dimana kau menaruh cincin _Athena_ milikku" tanyanya sembari keliling disekitar tempatnya berada

"Bukannya kau yang membawanya?" tanyaku agak bingung, karena aku tak dapat memperhatikan cincin _Athena _miliknya akhir akhir ini.

" Kita cari saja!" ajakku seraya keluar dari perpustakaan tua ini 'dengannya'.

.

Kazune POV _the end_

.

"Kau menemukannya ?" tanya Karin mengharap

"Tidak" ucap Kazune yang membuat harapan Karin memudar

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan Kazune kun?"

"Tidur aja sana, aku sudah ngantuk" jawab Kazune datar

.

.

.

Pagi pagi benar mereka sekolah, seperti biasa Karin, Kazune, Michi dan Himeka berjalan bersama menuju sebuah sekolah Seiei Sakuragoaka.

Sampai di sekolah mereka di sapa oleh Miyon dan Yuuki

"_Ohayo! Minna!" _Sapa Miyon

"_Ohayo!" _ disusul Yuuki

"Himeka chan, penampilanmu berbeda!" seru Miyon

"Sekali.. Sekali.." sahut Himeka dengan tampang polosnya

.

.

.

Karin POV

Bel istirahat berbunyi, banyak orang berhamburan keluar. Tapi Himeka tak diijinkan keluar sama Kazune karena ia takut Himeka menjadi incaran Karasuma

"Aku keluar ya!" ucapku seraya melambaikan tangan ke Himeka dan Kazune

Akupun berjalan keliling sekolah dan seperti biasanya aku berhenti di sebuah tempat dekat air mancur

"Karin chan" tiba tiba ada seseorang yang memanggilku, aku memutar arah badanku

"Kirika senpai!" seruku kegirangan, sementara ia hanya tersenyum ramah melihat prilakuku

"Aku menemukan ini di dekat rumahku usai pertarungan hebat pada waktu ini, apakah kau ingin merawatnya, sepertinya mereka tak nyaman denganku" ucap Kirika seraya memprlihatkan kotak yang berisi 3 kucing mirip Shii chan, tapi dengan warna putih, jingga, dan hitam. Akupun menerima kucing kucing itu.

" Woi, Hanazono san!" panggil seseorang bisa ditebak dia itu Michi.

Kucing kucing itu kabur kabur yang jingga menuju bahu Michi, yang putih dan hitam kabur berlawanan arah.

"Hanazono san! Aku akan mengejar kucing putih!" ucap Michi dan langsung mengejar kucing putih itu, aku juga segera mengejar kucing hitam itu.

Aku lelah berlari. Tiba tiba kucing itu menuju kerumunan orang yang sepertinya para penggemar idola yang berada di depan sana.

Hal hasil aku harus berdesak desakan. Setelah cukup lama tibalah aku di kerumunan orang orang paling depan. Kucing itu naik ke bahu sang idola tersebut.

Idola yang mempunyai mata mirip kucing itu menunjukku, aku hanya memasang raut muka bingung.

"Kau!?"

.

.

TBC..

.

.

Chapter 3 udah lama update, pendek+gaje+banyak kata kata yang hilang

Huf... (pasrah)

Baca bolehlah..

_Read and Reviews _siiip ;-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Siip! Missing For Kazusa chapter 4 udah terupdate dengan ceritanya yang gaje, typo, kurang dimengerti de es be. Dan lagi satu maaf ya updatenya lama alias keong gara gara tugas yang menumpuk..**

**Daripada Ryu ngomel banyak, mendingan balas review ya**

**andien hanazono: makasih ya pujiannya, ini udah lanjut maaf nggak update kilat, makasih juga untuk reviewnya ^^**

**dci: memang jin kun sekarang ^^ maksih buat reviewnya**

**dee: ga sabar adanya jinkun ya? Ini udah next, thanks for review ^^**

**Akira-Bellachan: Ryu udah usahain ceritanya ini seperti yang Kak Bella chan harapin. Thanks for review^^**

**Jamilah: Jamilah dan Ikina reviewnya bareng ya, udah next sekarang, tapi maaf ya nextnya lama. Arigatou untuk reviewnya ya kalian berdua ^^**

**Sakamae Shika: udah next, makasih udah dibilang bagus, tapi chapter ini sepertinya ngga terlalu panjang. Arigatou for review^^**

**gaje: dah lanjut -.-**

**kujyou Angelita: salam kenal juga aku ryu, Kamichama Karin ala aku sebenernya iseng iseng aja, tapi, ternyata lumanyan juga yang review, arigatou for review^^**

**JiHyunZee:Hehe, Kak Zee chan ketiga chapternya di review, kata katanya menyanjung lagi!, arigatou for review**

**Nitsuki Matsushima29: Disini Michi sengaja tak buat bingung, hehe supaya tidak kebangetan cerewetnya, thanks a lot for your review!**

**Arigatou Gozaimasu! untuk review dari kalian semua**

**Kamichama Karin (chu) ©Koge Donbo**

**WARNING!: Fantasy,OOC,Typo nyebar,GaJeAm(Ga Jelas Amat),AU (entah apa artinya?),Romance,LeDaJe(Lebih Dari Jelek), penggunaan EYD tidak sesuai pada tongosnya eeh,tempatnya dan beberapa kata yang ilang pada saat nge publish, maklumi ya kalo sangat nggak nyambung -.-" dan Pastilah masih banyak kesalahan lainnya, YAKIN pasti ada..!**

**Summary: **Anak ini dari masa depan!/Kazusa hilang,kemanakah ia?/ Himeka bersatu, bisakah dipisahkan lagi?/ _wah, dia seorang idola.._/ tak ada yang bisa dilakukan.., kami menyerah… / kita tak bisa merubah masa lalu, tapi kita bisa merubah masa depan..

**# summary yang sangat gaje**

**Missing For Kazusa **

**(Sequel dari Hari Kesialan Kazune) **

**Chapter 4: Wah, Dia Seorang Idola..**

Chapter 4: Wah, dia seorang idola!

Kazune POV

'Karin kemana saja, dia nggak tau jam apa?!' tanyaku dengan perasaan agak panik. Akupun menatap bangku Karin yang kosong, karena orangnya pergi. Sementara Himeka, ia asyik bercanda dengan Miyon.

Sekian lama tak berkutik, aku kemudian berdiri berencana akan mencarinya karena perasaan panik ini semakin menjadi jadi. Padahal cincin ini tak menunjukan reaksi apapun. Ataupun sebuah bahaya.

Sesaat aku diam di depan pintu kelas, seraya menengok keluar. 'Mioww' tiba tiba seekor kucing bewarna putih dengan sayap kecil putih dibelakangnya melompat kearahku, "Kazune kun! Awas! Kucing itu! Huwawawa!" 'BRUKK!' orang yang tak lain adalah Michi menindihku mendadak. Aku sangat terkejut dengan hal ini.

Akupun kembali berdiri dari kejadian memalukan ini, yang membuat seisi kelas ini memerhatikanku dan Michi

"Kau keterlaluan, Nishikiori!" ucapku kesal

"Hehehe.._gomen _Kazune kun" sahut Michi yang masih membelintang di lantai, bersiap siap untuk berdiri

"Lagipula kenapa kau mengejar kucing ini, sungguh tidak ada kerjaan" kataku meremehkan apa yang dilakukan Nishikiori

"Kucing ini milik Hanazono san!" sahut Michi seraya menodongkan kucing jingganya kepadaku

" Benar! Karin! Aku lupa!" akupun teringat dengan tujuanku keluar kelas, yaitu mencari Karin. Akupun melepar sadis kucing yang kubawa.

Sepertinya, kucing putih itu tidak patah semangat, buktinya ia tetap mengejarku walaupun sudah kusiksa (?).

Aku tak peduli itu, akupun berlari sekencang yang kubisa. Tiba tiba seorang anak kecil menghalangiku, itu membuat aku mengerem mendadak kakiku

" Papa, berhenti!" ucap dia atau Suzune

" Suzune?!" tanyaku bingung, merasa aneh pokoknya campur aduk seperti es campur

" Papa, aku menemukan cincin _Athena!_, berikan cincin ini ke mama, nan-" tak ingin mendengarkan Suzune yang panjang lebar akupun membawanya.

Aku kemudian berlanjut mencari Karin,' Kenapa ia menghilang, aku yakin disuatu tempat yang ramai, kalau tidak mana mungkin ia belum ke kelas sampai sekarang?' aku menduga duga 'Pasti disana!'.

.

.

.

Beralih menuju Karin POV

" Kau Dewi!" panggil seorang idola tersebut seraya menunjukku, aku hanya melongo menatap bingung dengan maksud semua ini.

" KARIN!" panggil seseorang di belakang kerumunan, yang membuyarkan kebingunganku. Aku menengok ke arah belakang

Ia meingisyaratkan bagaikan berkata 'Ikuti aku', akupun mengerti dan segera mengikutinya yang berlari, aku juga berlari mengikutinya.

" Tunggu Dewi!" kurasa, idola itu mengikutiku, aku tak peduli, sekarang aku harus tau apa yang ingin diberitau oleh Kazune.

Kazunepun membawaku ke sebuah taman belakang sekolah. Sampai disana, kulihat Suzune dan Michi

"Nishikiori, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kazune keherannan

"Aku tidak membuat pr sekolah, dan hukumannya keluar kelas, dan aku melihat Suzune saat aku keliling sekolah, aku kemudian menghampirinya" jawab Michi seraya menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

"Ya ampun! aku jug-"

" Apa sudah bel ke kelas sekarang?!" tanya Kazune panik dan memotong perkataan ku, _geez.._

**Normal POV**

" Hai Dewiii!" ucap seseorang sembari berlari kemari

" Siapa kau?!" tanya Kazune yang tambah bingung

" Kau tak mengenalku?!" bantah orang itu atau seorang idola yang sedang naik daun

" Tidak" sahut Kazune singkat yang membuat wajah sang idola tersebut retak dan hancur berkeping keping

" Aku Jin Kuga! seorang idola yang tampan" (narsisnya kambuh, _author _ sedang meracik obatnya -.- # jangan pedulikan yang di dalam kurung) jawab idola itu yang diketahui bernama Jin Kuga, " Dewi kau sungguh cantik melampaui bunga mawar merah" Jin merayu Karin seraya duduk bertimpuh dengan tangannya memegang tangan Karin.

" Dewi, darimana kau tau?" tanya Karin dengan ramahnya

"Jangan kau dekati Karin!" ancam Kazune yang kemudian melepas tangan Karin dan Jin, bisa dibilang dia cemburu.

" Dasar kau lelaki cantik!" ucap Kin dengan nada tinggi

" APA! Dasar kau idola terbelakang!" perkelahianpun tak dapat dihindari lagi

"Stop!," seru sebuah suara dari atas pohon, merekapun diam tak berkutik selama beberapa saat hanya menatap datar seorang gadis beriris mata ungu kemerahan menyipit menatap sinis mereka-Suzune, Karin, Kazune,Michi dan Jin- keheningan terjadi beberapa saat.

" Apakah kalian mengingatku?" tanya gadis diatas pohon itu memecah keheningan

" Bukannya kau?!" Karin yang mengingatnyapun tersentak kaget, sementara gadis tersebut turun dari pohon dengan melompat ringan

" Ingatanmu masih berfungsi juga" ucapnya datar seraya membawa sesuatu yang melayang di atas tangannya

" Itu bibit Chaos!" seru Suzune tidak menebak. Tatapan wajah gadis itu semakin licik

" _Kamichama _ bukalah pintu sebelumku!" kata gadis tersebut seraya menaikan kedua lengannya, dengam segera bibit yang diketahui bernama bibit chaos itu menjalar melilit Michi dan Jin

"Mama pakai cincin Athena ini, palukan dengan cincin Aphrodite! aaaa!" Suzunepun langsung dililit tanaman Chaos. Karin mengangguk dan mengambil cincin yang dilempar Suzune tadi.

" I AM GOD!" seru Karin seraya memalukan kedua cincin itu, dan menjadi cincin Aphrodite seutuhnya. Begitu pula dengan Kazune, ia menjadi Dewa Uranus seutuhnya.

" Karin, cepat berpikir, cepat bertindak, jangan diam menunggu penyesalan! Kita lakukan _Evolution Of Love!_" seru Kazune

" Hmph!" Karin mengerti

" _Evolution Of Love!"_ ucapmereka bersamaan sembari mengarahkan masing masing tongkat mereka ke arah bibit Chaos

"_ Love Attack!"_ seru mereka berbarengan, seketika keluar cahaya putih berkilau menuju secepat kilat ke arah tanaman Chaos

" Tidakkk!" rintih gadis itu dan menghilang diikuti tanaman Chaosnya

" Kita berhasil Kazune kun!" seru Karin sambil memeluk Kazune

" Apa apaan kau!" tanya Jin bernada tinggi, dengan mata _death glarenya _

" Tunggu kenapa kau bisa melihat kita!?" tanya Karin merasa aneh

"Apa benar kau.." ucap Suzune yang sengaja di gantung kalimatnya, seraya memberikan sebuah cincin. Seketika ia berkamika.

"Benar! Kau adalah Hades! Dewa bawah tanah!" seru Suzune riang

" APA?! IDOLA TAK BERETIKA ITU ADALAH 'DEWA'!?" Teriak Kazune kencang dan menekankan kata 'Dewa'.

"Hehehe... Suzune kun, apa benda ini?" tanya Karin nyengir tak memperdulikan Kazune yang nyaris pingsan, iapun menunjukan sebuah benda kepada Suzune

"Itu jam _Chronos _, gunanya untuk memutar waktu" jelas Suzune singkat, Karinpun segera mengerti dan..

" Kita mundur 1 jam lalu!" seru Karin cepat seraya mengangkat tangannya dengan jam _Chronos _ yang ia gengam dan juga memejamkan matanya.

" Apakah ini sudah satu jam yang lalu?" tanya Karin pelan yang kemudian membuka setengah mata kanannya.

"Hap! waktu maju 5 hari kemudian!" seorang gadis melompat dan merampas jam _Chronos _ yang Karin gengam . Dengan cepat dedaunan putus dari rantingnya, tiupan angin semakin kencang berhembus kilauan berwarna warni kian menghiasi.

" Aku mengambil ini ya.." ucap gadis yang tadi, iapun menghilang dengan misterius..

"Tidakkkkk!" bantah mereka-Karin,Kazune, Michi,Jin dan Suzune- berbarengan

.

.

.

**Karin POV**

'Pletakk' sebuah buku mendarat kencang diatas mejaku

" Mengapa kau tak membuat tugas ini?!" bentak _sensei _di hadapanku

"Ta..tapi _sensei" _ aku memelas memintap pengampunan _sensei_

" Tak ada tapi tapian pokoknya berdiri di lorong kelas!" bentak _ sensei _ semakin keras. Aku hanya di tertunduk sambil keluar dari dalam kelas.

.

.

Di lorong kelas..

"Sejak kapan aku tak membuat tugas ya?" tanyaku yang tak mungkin ada yang menjawab

"Kazune kun, Himeka chan, Michi! kenapa kalian keluar juga?" tanyaku

"Kita tak membuat tugas juga, Hanazono san" sahut Michi dengan raut wajah sedih

" Perasaan aku sudah buat, dan juga masih tertera di buku, kenapa sekarang _sensei _ menyalahkan pekerjaanku?!" tanyaku sedikit membentak

" _Baka _ kau Karin! itu tugas 5 hari yang lalu, bukannya waktu sudah dimajukan 5 hari lagi?!" sahut Kazune agak membentak juga

" Tapi apa tujuannya ya?" aku menutup mataku mencoba mengingat ingat lagi

" Bisa saja dia memutar waktu untuk mempercepat 1 minggu?! jika di masa lalu ayah menyerahkan data formulanya maka masa sekarang akan...

.

.

To be continue

.

.

selesai akhirnya chapter 4, sudah updatenya lama,ceritanya pendek, tidak menarik lagi.

bagi para readers mohon review ya untuk chapter ini, mungkin ada beberapa kekurangan

^.^


	5. Chapter 5

Huwaaa! gomenasai! author telat update!

Dikarenakan tugas yang menumpuk, banyak! maaf banget, parahnya lagi, di chap ini ficnya pendek banget /(T,T)\

Oke oke, daripada kebanyakan curhatnya, _author _bego ini mau bales review, tapi sebelum itu basa basi dulu yuk! #plakktaktempleng! Dihajar para _readers_

Asahina Natsuki: udah next, sakit gigi ya? cepet sembuh oke, and thanks for reviee

Akira-Bellachan: Makasih ya udah dibilang bagus, nunjukin jempol lagi! makasih udah review Kak Bella-chan ^^

andien hanazono: udah di update, ternyata andien punya rasa sabar.., Ryu salut dehh.. arigatou for your review..

the wind: kata kata yah, hemm.. udah diusahain kok.., demi para readers, maaf ya ngecewain dan juga trimakasih untuk reviewnya ^^

Nitsuki-Ringo Matsushima: kalo tentang itu, Ryu bakal bingung ama alur ceritanya, gomenn ngga bisa memenuhi harapan Nitsuki sama.. tpi, makasih banget ya, untuk reviewnya..^^

Yang jelas, makasih ya untuk para readers yang mengikuti fanfic ini. Makasih banyak juga bagi yang sudah ngeriview..:)

**Kamichama Karin (chu) ©Koge Donbo**

**WARNING!: Fantasy, OOC, Typo nyebar, GaJeAm(Ga Jelas Amat), AU (entah apa artinya?), Romance, LeDaJe(Lebih Dari Jelek), penggunaan EYD tidak sesuai pada tongosnya eeh,tempatnya dan beberapa kata yang ilang pada saat nge publish, maklumi ya kalo sangat nggak nyambung -.-" dan Pastilah masih banyak kesalahan lainnya, YAKIN pasti ada..!**

**Summary: **Anak ini dari masa depan!/Kazusa hilang,kemanakah ia?/ Himeka bersatu, bisakah dipisahkan lagi?/ wah, dia seorang idola../ _tak ada yang bisa dilakukan.., kami menyerah…_ / kita tak bisa merubah masa lalu, tapi kita bisa merubah masa depan..

**# summary yang sangat gaje**

**Missing For Kazusa **

**(Sequel dari Hari Kesialan Kazune) **

**Chapter 5 : Tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan, Kami menyerah**

**.**

**.**

**..**han-"

" Kazune kun!"

" Kazune chan!"

" Kazune kun!" panggilku, Himeka dan Michi. Kita sangat kaget, karena melihat Kazune yang mendadak pingsan. Kita tau, Kazune pingsan karena tadi ia ber_kamika_.

Mendengar teriakan kami, para siswa dan gurupun langsung kemari. Kita membawa Kazune menuju UKS.

.

.

Malam ini, cerah. Aku menatap keluar jendela.

'Apakah ini hari terakhir bagiku?, apakah ini hari terakhirku melihat bintang?, apakah ini hari terakhirku melihat bulan?' bermacam pertanyaan yang konyol menghampiri pikiranku, memang besok adalah hari yang tak diinginkan.

Aku melangkahkan kaki ini menuju keluar kamar, langkah kaki ini ternyata menuju kamar milik Kazune. Aku menghela nafas dan membuka pintunya.

" Karin chan, akhirnya kau datang juga" sambut Himeka dengan senyum manis menghiasi bibirnya

" Himeka chan, apa Kazune kun sudah sadar?" tanyaku sedikit berbasa basi, seraya duduk bertimpuh di antara Michi dan Himeka.

" Seperti yang kau lihat, Kazune chan belum siuman" sahutnya, senyum manisnyapun memudar digantikan dengan raut wajah sedih, melirik Kazune yang masih terlungkai lemas diatas rangjang.

" Hanazono san, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Michi dengan nada lemas.

" Ceritanya panjang" jawabku singkat.

" Jika panjang, diperpendek aja!" kata Michi yang mulai bercanda.

" Ada saja kau Michi!, bisa saja bercanda di saat seperti ini!" kesalku ke Michi.

" Tapi kami boleh tau kan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" rengek Himeka yang menambahku harus mengatakan sebenarnya.

"Huf... sebenarnya, aku dan Kazune sedang berjalan kesuatu tempat, tiba tiba_ meganekko _ menghampiri kita, ia memperlihatkan masa lalu yang akan dirubah oleh Kirihiko, disana kulihat Kazusa menjadi taruhan. Jika Kazuto menyerahkan data formulanya maka dunia sekarang akan hancur" jelasku panjang lebar. Sementara mereka hanya menganga seolah tak percaya dengan penjelasanku.

" Wow.., apa hubungannya dengan waktu seminggu?" tanya Michi ambil pusing.

" Karena itu, Kirihikopun memberi waktu satu minggu bagi Kazuto untuk berpikir. Tadipun buruknya gadis itu merampas jam Chronos ia memutar waktu 5 hari kemudian" tambahku melengkapi pertanyaan Michi.

" Huammmm..." gumam Himeka mengantuk.

" Aku ngantuk juga, lagipula ini sudah malam" kataku seraya beranjak dari posisi dudukku.

" _Oyasuminasai, _Karin chan, Michi" ucap Himeka yang keluar dari kamar Kazune.

" _Oyasuminasai" _ ujarku dan berjalan menuju kamar tidur. Sungguh hari yang melelahkan.

.

.

.

' Hei.. hei..' panggil sebuah suara

' Siapa?' tanyaku penasaran

' Aku adalah dirimu' sahutnya singkat

' Kau siapa?' tanyaku sangat penasaran.

' Aku Karin, aku dirimu' kata suara yang asalnya tak diketahui.

' Tapi, mana bisa?' ucapku tak mengerti, apa maksud dari semua ini?

' Nanti kau juga akan tau, jika semua ini terjadi, secara langsung akan merubah masa dari kita masing masing' ujar suara itu lagi dan maksud dari perkataannya juga sangat miserius.

' Apa maksudmu?, mengapa kau tak tunjukan secara langsung dirimu itu?' tanyaku membentak.

' Kau akan tahu, bukankah kau sudah bertemu dengan Suzune?' tanyannya.

' Apa jangan jangan kau..' ucapku merasa kenal sembara menyipitkan ini memfokuskan pada suatu bayangan di depanku.

.

.

.

**KRINGGGG...**

' Mimpi apa itu?' gumamku takut. Akupun melirik kesamping menatap jam weker yang masih menari dengan suaranya yang khas itu.

'KRETAK!'

Aku melempar kasar jam weker tersebut, seandainya jam itu tak berbunyi pasti aku sudah menemukan sosok tersebut.

'Arrrggghhhh!' aku menutup kembali diriku dengan selimut.

'Cuit cuit cuit' suara burung terdengar dari arah jendela.

' Poak!' aku melempar sebuah bantal ke jendela yang membuat burung itu terbang jauh ketakutan.

" Karin!" panggilan suara, mendengar suara itu, aku langsung teringat

" Sekarang sekolah!" ucapku panik, aku segera mengambil jam weker yang ku buang tadi.

" Waduh! jam wekernya rusak!" kataku menyesal dan kembali membuang jam weker itu di depan kakiku.

" Karin!" panggil sebuah suara lagi dan ini lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Aku kemudian dengan cepat melangkahkan kaki ini.

' Buak!' aku terjatuh gara gara menginjak jam weker ini lagi. Aduh rasanya punggung ini sakit membentur lantai.

Kurasa pagiku ini sangat tak beruntung. Aku berdiri kembali dan tanpa pikir panjang, aku bergegas keluar. Meninggalkan ranjangku yang berantakan dan jam weker yang hancur.

.

**Normal POV**

.

Karin dengan cepat menuruni tangga. Ia bergegas menghampiri Himeka.

" Jam berapa sekarang?!" tanyanya cemas.

" Karin chan, bukannya sekarang tak sekolah?," jawab Himeka santai.

" Heh?," Karin bertampang bingung

" Sekarangkan tanggal merah." lanjut Himeka

" Oh iya, aku lupa!" ujarnya menepuk jidat.

" Karin!" suara itu terdengar lagi.

" Kazune chan dari tadi manggilin, tuh!" ucap Himeka

Karin bergegas menuju suara itu, yaitu panggilannya Kazune. Ia ternyata sudah berada di ruang perpustakaan ayahnya. Tapi mengapa ia memanggil Karin?. Karinpun membuka pintu perpustakaan. Disana sudah terdapat Kazune dan Michi. Jadinya, Karin seperti menghadiri sebuah rapat dengan sebuah undangan teriakan(?).

" Kita rencanakan sebuah penyerangan!" ujar Kazune yang langsung ke inti pembicaraan.

" Oke.." sahut singkat Karin

Tiba tiba pintu perpustakaan ini terbuka, dan yang terlambat hadir ke dalam rapat ini adalah Himeka.

" Lagi ngapain semua?" tanya Himeka.

" Lagi sidang Dewan Paripurna" sahut Karin santai.

" Oh, Himeka, kemari" panggil Kazune

" Ada apa Kazune chan?" Himekapun segera menghampirin Kazune.

' Ting tong' sebuah bel kediaman Kujyou berbunyi.

" Aku saja yang membuka pintu!" ujar Karin.

.

.

.

" Jin kun!" seru Karin begitu melihat orang yang berada di balik pintu.

" Tidak, aku bukan Jin kun" jawabnya misterius

" Dia bukan Jin kun, " lanjut seorang di belakanngnya

" Kau lagi!" seruku sembari menunjuk seorang gadis yang berada di belakangnya.

" Benar, aku, kenapa?" ucapnya merendahkan orang lain. " Benarkah _otou sama_, kau bukan Jin kun?" lanjutnya.

" Diam mulutmu!" bentakku. Secara tiba tiba serangan mengenaiku, kurasa itu dari Jin gadungan.

" Bagus, _otou sama"_ sanjung gadis itu lagi

" Memang ini yang kuinginkan," kata Jin gadungan.

" Karinn!" teriak Kazune memanggil Karin yang tergeletak setengah sadar.

'Fushhhh!' sebuah serangan mengenai Kazune yang menyebabkan ia pingsan.

" Ka...Kazune kun.." kataku merintih ingin berdiri tapi tak bisa, ' Apa yang ku bisa lakukan sekarang?' pikirku pusing.

" Tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan, Kami menyerah"

.

.

To be continue

.

.

Ngga percaya akhirnya chapter 5 selesai.., pasti banyak typo, trus sulit dimengerti, jelek, pokoknya sangat hancur pada chapter ini, yang paling Ryu ngga suka, pasti ada aja ada kata yang hilang.

Maklumi ya, kehancuran pada chap. ini, karena Ryu bikinnya tengah malem. Mohon saran dan komentar di reviewnya.., mohon biar ngga ancur lagi #puppy eyes

o_O


	6. Chapter 6

**Gomen Minna! T.T #nangis di pojokan.**

**Ryu telat ngelanjutin ficny, karena ada UTS, Tugas yang numpuk, PR, ditambah lagi, keterpukrukan Ryu yang mengalami ide buntu. Gomenasai.., minna.., hampir 1 bulan ryu nggak lanjutin #ngacak ngacak rambut. Sepertinya Chapter ini akan mengecewakan. **

**Ya, sudah. Maklumi ya, kita balas review sekarang,**

**Pertama buat Akira-Bellachan makasih udah dibilang ada peningkatan, and arigatou juga reviewnya yah, ampe dua kali gara gara nggak next..#nampar diri sendiri.**

**Kedua untuk .52 uda tak pikirin biar mereka tak menyerah, abis.., Karin sih tiba tiba nyerah (Karin yang lagi **_**breaktime**_** mendengar percakapan Ryu lagi bales reviews, hanya cuek aja, Karin : "Auhtor gila" (berbisik)) , okelah makasi uda review ne~**

**Ketiga untuk Mey-Mey Hinamori, yup!, uda lanjut, tapi lama... Gomen, ngga bsa kilat. Thanks for your riview! ^^**

**Terakhir buat Karin-chan KAWAI, sudah bro!, saya sudah update bro!, tpi update kerang.. #nunduk. Thanks uda review dua lagi reviewnya .. #terharu**

**Makasih, arigatou, gomawo, dan thanks (?) bagi para readers dan silents readers uda baca ff buatan ryu.**

**Kamichama Karin (chu) ©Koge Donbo**

**WARNING!: Fantasy, OOC, Typo nyebar, ****GaJeAm(Ga Jelas Amat), AU (entah apa artinya?),Romance, LeDaJe(Lebih Dari Jelek), penggunaan EYD tidak sesuai pada tongosnya eeh, tempatnya dan beberapa kata yang ilang pada saat nge publish, maklumi ya kalo sangat nggak nyambung -.-" dan Pastilah masih banyak kesalahan lainnya, YAKIN pasti ada..!**

**Summary: **Anak ini dari masa depan!/Kazusa hilang,kemanakah ia?/ Himeka bersatu, bisakah dipisahkan lagi?/ wah, dia seorang idola../ tak ada yang bisa dilakukan.., kami menyerah… / kita tak bisa merubah masa lalu, tapi kita bisa merubah masa depan..

**# summary yang sangat gaje**

**Missing For Kazusa **

**(Sequel dari Hari Kesialan Kazune) **

**Chapter 6 : Pertarungan yang rumit.**

Flashback on

' Ting tong', bel kediaman Kujyou berbunyi.

"Aku akan membukakan pintu," Ujar Karin yang kemudian pergi keluar dari perpustakaan.

" _Jaa ne, _ Hanazono san!," Ucap MIchi seraya, melambaikan tangannya. Padahal, orang yang dimaksud sudah menghilang dari hadapannya. ( Readers : Jiahh- -")

" Cukup Nishikiori, latih dirimu agar lebih waras." Kata Kazune yang menanggapi perilaku Michi.

" Baik Kazune sama, " ucap Michi, sambil menunduk sebagai tanda hormat bagi orang Jepang.

" Abaikan kata kataku sebelumnya. Sekarang, kita susun setrategi, Nishikiori kau menjaga Himeka dari Karasuma, lakukan tindakan apapun agar ia terlindung. Aku Suzune dan Karin akan melawan Karasuma, sementara itu saja tugas untuk kalian. Yang lainnya supaya aku yang mengurusnya!" Jelas Kazune yang tidak terlalu jelas. (?)

Kazunepun keluar dari perpustakaan. Ia menuju pintu utama untuk mencari Karin, sementara Himeka dan Michi, mereka ke dapur entah untuk apa. Langkah kaki Kazune berhenti ketika melihat Karin terbelangkai dihadang dua orang.

" KARIN!" panggil Kazune kencang, " Argh!" ia merintih merasakan serangan yang mengenainya. Iapun terjatuh seketika pingsan.

" Ka..Kazune kun!" ucap Karin sembari menahan rasa sakit, " Tak ada yang bisa kami lakukan, kami menyerah," lanjutnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

" Bukan saatnya untuk menyerah, mama!" seru Suzune yang langsung merampas Jam Chronos yang digengam gadis misterius tersebut. Dengan segera, Suzune melempar jam Chronos itu ke arah Karin. Karin yang masih tergeletak itupun berusaha meraih jam Chronos yang terjatuh di depannya.

"I am God!" Serunya yang kemudian berkamika. Sementara itu, Suzune telah disekap gadis misterius tersebut.

" Kita bertemu lagi, Kazuto," ucap Jin Gadungan. Kini ia tersenyum puas.

" Karin!, ubah waktu ke masa depan!" perintah Kazune, tampa memperdulikan ucapan Jin gadungan itu.

" Hmph." sahutnya bertanda mengerti, Karinpun berkata, " Waktu berubah ke masa depan!",dengan segera waktu berubah menuju masa depan.

.

**Karin POV**

" Aku disana ?" tanya seseorang berambut coklat muda panjang sepinggang dan bermata _emerald _ sangat sama sepertiku

" Siapa kau ?" tanyaku.

" Aku yang ada pada mimpimu," sahutnya. Aku menatap tajam kearah sosok tersebut, ia sangat mirip sepertiku.

" Karin, awas!" seru seseorang yang sepertinya Kazune, ia menarik tanganku hingga terjatuh. Ternyata, itu karena Kazune melindungiku dari serangan mendadak, "_Meganekko?!" _ tapi, mengapa ia disini?.

" Okelah, semua sudah berkumpu. Kita mulaikan saja pertarungan ini," ucap Jin gadungan seraya memperlihatkan bibit chaos, serta merubahkan latar. Hal ini membuat suasana menjadi lebih mencekam.

**Kazune POV**

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung berkamika, merubah wujudku menjadi Dewa Uranus. Kini kami tengah bersiap bertarung. Mata kami sudah menatap tajam satu sama lain. Keheningan menyelumiti suasana pada saat sekarang, hingga pada akhirnya,

" _Kamichama _ bukalah pintu sebelumku!," seru gadis misterius tadi seraya meluruskan kedua tangannya ke depan. Membawa sebuah bibit Chaos.

" Bibit Chaos!," ucapku berbisik, tetapi masih bisa didengar oleh yang lain.

" Ini bukan Bibit Chaos, melainkan Bunga Chaos, " kata gadis misterius itu, membantah perkataanku. Aku juga melihat, di pankal bibit tersebut terdapat bunga yang tumbuh.

" Baiklah, sekarang saatnya!" seketika keluar rambatan tumbuhan Chaos yang menjalar dengan cepat. Dari arah belakang, Nishikiori tiba tiba menyerang. Ia memotong semua rambatan tumbuhan Chaos tersebut. Dibantu dengan aku dan Karin yang melakukan _Evolution of Love _atas aba aba dari sesosok manusia mirip Karin. Terlihat Suzune yang merasa nyaman dalam dekapan wanita itu.

Berbagai serangan yang mendekat, kami basmi walaupun terkadang kami hampir terkena serangan tersebut. Yang membuatku bingung dari pertarungan ini adalah, 'Mengapa _meganekko_ dan orang yang sangat mirip dengan Jin itu hanya diam?, dan hanya gadis itu yang menyerang dengan bunga chaos miliknya.'

**Normal POV**

Setelah Karin dan Kazune melakukan _Evolution Of Love_ , bunga Chaos berhasil dihancurkan. Kazune terlihat tampak melongo memikirkan sesuatu. Sedangkan Karin, ia saat ini seperti sedang mengitrogasi sosok gadis misterius yang selalu menyerangnya belakangan dalam keadaan terjatuh. Dengan Karin yang diatasnya menatap tajam gadis misterius itu yang sepertinya sedang terperangkap erat dalam jeratan Karin.

**Flashback (**_**sewaktu Evolution of Love Karin dan Kazune tadi)**_

" _Otou-san, _kenapa kau tak pergi ke masa lalu dan kenapa kau tak menyerang mereka?!" tanya Kirio yang ingin jawaban mendalam.

"Karena aku menginginkan kemenangan, langkah pertamaku adalah mengalahkan mereka," jawabnya, singkat, tidak padat dan penuh misteri (?).

**Flashback off.**

Posisi gadis itu yang tertindih semakin menyempitkan dirinya untuk kabur dari cengkraman ganas (?) Karin. Karin yang sudah naik emosi (?)pun mulai menekankan kata katanya, " Sebenarnya siapa kau?, mengapa kau menyerang kami?" tanyanya menukik pada kata kata yang rada rada mengintrogasi.

" Aku.., hah.. adalah Hi..meka Kak.. rasumah..," jawabnya yang terengah akibat dari keroyokan (?) yang dilakukan Karin.

"Himeka.. Karasuma?!" ulang Karin, ia tak percaya dengan pengakuan gadis itu.

" ARGGGGHH!" teriakan kencang terdengar keras, menggema di ruangan Fantasy gelap itu. Iya, itu adalah teriakan yang berasal dari tenggorokan Kazune. Ia mendadak hilang setelah kejadian yang tak diinginkan yersebut.

"Rasakan itu, itu adalah serangan dari kekuatan baruku," seru Kirio. (Readers : gananya :p).

" KAZUNE KUN!" Karin terperangkap dalam keterpurukan, setelah mengetahui bahwa lelaki berambut _blonde _ itu menghilang seraya mendekap di tanah, tempat dimana Kazune hilang mendadak.

" Papa..hiks..hiks," terdengar jerit tangis Suzune yang masih dirangkul oleh Karin masa depan, sepertinya ia tak rela melihat nasib ayahnya menghilang secara mendadak.

" Menyerahlah jika kau tak ingin bernasib sama seperti dia!" ucap Jin gadungan.

" Aku tidak akan menyerah, karena aku bukan pengecut. Hnmg.., aku tak akan membiarkan ini terjadi, jika aku hanya nangis meronta, itu hanya membuang buang waktu. Aku menyadari semua ini, karena kusadar masa lalu tak dapat dirubah. Kecuali kau, yang memang dari masa lalu, Karasuma Kirihiko, kau datang dari masa lalu untuk menghancurkan kami, lalu kau akan kembali ke masa lalu untuk merebut formula keabadian dan kekuatan yang diciptakan oleh kerabatmu, Kazuto, tapi sekarang kami siap untuk balik menghancurkanmu!" jelas Karin, panjang, lebar, terperinci, detail, de el el. Seraya bangun dan berdiri tegap dengan kepalanya yang tertunduk menghayati kata demi kata yang ia ucapkan (?).

" Akhirnya kau bisa menebaknya, Suzuka, dan lihat apa yang kubawa pada saat ini," Jin gadungan yang sudah diketahui bernama Karasuma Kirihiko. Iapun memejamkan mata memfokuskan semua pada tangan kanannya yang lurus. Jari jari ia gerakan, membentuk suatu cahaya kuning pekat yang mengerumi jari jarinya itu. Tak lama, Kirihiko membuka mata, dan memperkencang rentangan tangannya. Terlihat Kazusa yang muncul setelahnya, dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri.

" KAZUSA!" panggil kami dengan nada tinggi berbarengan.

" Dia adalah taruhanku," Kirihiko berucap seraya membuat lilitan tumbuhan Chaos pada Kazusa, hal itu ia lakukan tanpa menyentuh Kazusa sedikitpun. Hanya seolah olah muncul tanpa disadari.

" Aku tau itu!, karena hal tersebut, rasakan ini!, Hyak!" Karinpun merampas tongkat Neptunus milik Michi. Michi hanya diam melongo saat tongkatnya dirampas. Karin segera menyerang Kirihiko dengan tongkat curiannya (?), "Tak!" tongkat tersebut ternyata berpalu dengan tongkat Ares milik Kirio, karena ia dengan cepat merentangkan tongkatnya diatas kepala Kirihiko.

"Biarkan aku yang mengurus, _otou-san_, " kata Kirio sembari bersiap melawan Karin dan Michi. Karin dan Michi juga sudah bersiap melawan Kirio . Tatapan tajam mereka sudah bertemu satu sama lain. Kirio semakin menajamkan tatapannya, ia mengangkat tongkatnya secepat kilat dan menurunkan tepat diarah Karin dan Michi berada. Serangan dengan cahaya bewarna ungu gelappun diluncurkan, serangan itu dihindari mereka secara refleks. Hal hasil, serangan Kirio yang meleset tersebut menghancurkan sebuah bangunan dibelakangnya.

Michi dan Karin yang melihat kejadian itupun tercengang. Sedangkan Kirio menggeram kesal akibat dari serangan darinya yang meleset. Karin dan Michi bernafas lega sesaat, dan berbalik arah menatap Kirio.

" Mengapa kau menghalangi kami?!, aku ingin bertanya padahal!, mengapa Kirihiko mirip Jin, dan mengapa ada Himeka Karasuma?, bukankah mereka sudah bersatu?" Tanya Karin yang membutuhkan jawaban lengkap.

" Karena _Otou san _meminjam tubuh milik Jin Kuga, Hyak!" sahut Kirio yang kemudian melemparkan serangan lagi kearah Karin. Dengan sigap, Michi menarik tangan Karin, yang pada saat itu matanya hanya terbelalak menatap cahaya ungu gelap yang nyaris menyambarnya. Serangan itupun menghantam tanah, dan menghasilkan debu tebal menggumpal. Di selah selah gumpalan debu tersebut, Kirio kembali muncul.

" Dan Himeka Karasuma yang menyerangmu akhir akhir adalah Himeka dari masa depan!, dimana pada masa depan, Himeka bersatu dan menjadi milik Karasuma bukan KUJYOU!" Kirio menekankan marga 'Kujyou' sembari megerahkan serangan lagi. Karin dan Michi langsung melompat. Menghindar dari serangan Kirio. Dengan mulus mereka mendarat di tempat yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka berada sebelumnya.

" Michi, kita lakukan _Evolution of love!, _ kalahkan _meganekko_ jahat!" perintah Karin dengan tampang keseriusan tersirat jelas diwajahnya. Michipun mengangguk bertanda 'Iya'. Merekapun meloncat tinggi dan mengarahkan tongkat Neptunus Michi ke Kirio.

"_Evolution of Love!, Love Attack!" _ seru mereka berbarengan. Kirio juga meluncurkan serangan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Yang semulanya hanya ungu kegelapan, menjadi ungu yang lebih seperti hitam saja. Kedua serangan itupun bertabrakan di tengah tengah. Menjadikan hembusan angin semakin kencang.

" Apa yang terjadi?," Tanya Karin gemetaran.

"Entahlah," sahut Michi yang masih tercengang menatapnya. Tak lama berselang, akhirnya serangan itu menghilang dengan sendirinya tanpa mengisyaratkan yang mana kalah, yang mana yang menang. Alias seri.

"Hanazono san, sebaiknya kau pergi, hal ini biarkan aku yang mengurus, cari Himeka. Tadi aku sempat meninggalkanya," pinta Michi.

"Hng?, apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu?" Tanya Karin, terkejut.

" Pergi saja, aku akan baik baik saja, cari Himeka," ujar Michi.

" Pergi saja," lanjut Karin masa depan.

.

.

**To Be Continue**

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 6. Hehe, buntu ide malah OOC dia. Abal!, kalo update kata kata nya banyak hilang!. Sekali lagi, maaf banget karena keterlambatan mengupdate ficnya. Dan satu lagi, chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir, jadinya mohon bersabar yah,, lagi bentar aja. Serta mohon reviewsnya. Mungkin ada kesalahan yang terdapat pada fic ini. Jaa~ sampe jumpa di chapter berikutnya~ minna ~


End file.
